Happy endings
by JohnAnthonyZacchara
Summary: A Story with Rex and Gigi, Balsco and then Natalie & John Jolie. Happy endings is what this storys about.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first story i'm putting up hope you guys like it.**  
><strong>Set when Gigi was still in the hospital. <strong>

Rex's Pov  
>"Morasco" I called from downstairs<br>"Just a second okay remember i'm a girl we take forever to get ready" Gigi said  
>"Ok i'll wait" i sighed <em>after a few minutes Gigi came down the stairs she looked absolutely beautiful, i couldn't take my eyes off her.<em>  
>"What da ya think Balsom?" Gigi asked &amp; twirled around.<br>"y-you look gorgeous baby" I smiled  
>"your not just saying that to get in my pants are you" Gigi giggled<br>"no you are beautiful tonight as usual" i told her  
>"thats one reason why i love you, you always complement me for no reason."Gigi said she walked over to me &amp; gave me a soft kiss.<br>"I love you too" I whispered  
>"C'mon lets go" Gigi said "i wanna marry you already"<br>"I don t wanna wait any longer to marry you either" i said  
>We got to the courthouse with Shane and we were finally getting married<br>"I do" i said  
>now you may kiss the bride- the priest was saying<br>"Not so fast" Jack said coming through the doors  
>i woke up in the hospital...<em>a dream it was a dream another wedding dream<em>.  
><em>Gigi was just laying there like she was every other day looking as beautiful as the day i met her even if she wasn't wearing make-up. no change, nothing she didn't wake up yet. damn.<em>  
><em>I might be crazy to not think like everyone else, to not believe that Gigi is never gonna wake up, but I'd rather be crazy than believe that she was...is gone.<em>  
>I went over &amp; sat on her hospital bed &amp; held her hand.<br>"Morasco please wake up...i know you want to, i know you wouldn't wanna leave Shane without a mother, & i hope you wouldn't wanna leave me here without you the woman i love." i whispered tears falling from my eyes."I-i-i don t know what I'd do without you Gige please open your eyes please come back to me i need you, Shane needs you...don't leave us."  
>"what are you crying for Balsom?"<br>"Gigi...your...your awake! oh my god! your ok you woke up! am i awake? is this real?, your awake thank god, i missed you..I love you so much!" I rambled  
>"Calm down Rex..I m here by the way why am i in a hospital?." Gigi asked<br>"That son of a bitch Jack Manning put you in here." i growled  
>"Wait i think i remember now i went to the place that Jack was telling Shane to go to, then i was locked in a room and there was...carbon minoxide." Gigi explained.<br>"yeah i know." i said and i just hugged her tightly,_ i didn't want to let her go._  
>"Ok you know i need to breath." Gigi said I stopped hugging her.<br>"I love you" i whispered into her ear, she smiled.  
>"I love you too." She said and kissed me.<br>"I'll be right back baby" I said  
>"ok" Gigi replied<br>Shane was outside of Gigi's room with Roxy.  
>"Shane!" I exclaimed "your moms awake"<br>"What!" Shane asked  
>"she woke up" i told him<br>Shane ran into Gigi s room.

* * *

><p><span>Shane's Pov<span>  
>"Mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.<br>"Well you and your dad are really happy to see me" Gigi said  
>A few days later...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Gigi's Pov<span>  
><em>After being in the hospital for a few more days i finally got to go home. Me &amp; Rex decided to get married later today since we should already be married. Plus we just wanted to be Husband and Wife already.<em>  
>"Its nice to be home" i said<br>"Its nice to have you home" Rex murmured  
>after getting ready we finally left to go to the court house.<br>"C'mon you guys" Shane said  
>"i think Shane wants us to get married" i said<br>"well he wants us to be happy" Rex responded  
>"I Gigi Morasco take you Rex Balsom to be my husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I said<br>"I Rex Balsom take you Gigi Morasco to be my wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Rex said  
>Then Rex kissed me pulling me close to him.<br>**Authors Note: Hope you liked it, review please, suggest any fanfiction you'd like to read about and if i know it i'll write one about it. Suggestions are welcome ,****please truthfully tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Chapter 2 Read, Review and Enjoy.**

**Ch. 2**

Gigi's Pov  
>"Balsom! wake up!" I yelled shaking him.<br>"What?" Rex groaned  
>"I just remembered something! its really important i need to tell Natalie now!" I exclaimed<br>"Babe its...5:46 a.m. the only thing thats important right now is sleeping."  
>"You don't understand! this can't wait" I said<br>"So what your gonna just go to Vicki's, knock on the door and wake everybody up, just so you can tell Natalie something?" Rex questioned  
>"Well when you say it that way...it makes it seem like i'm gonna be doing a bad thing" I murmured Maybe i'll just wait to tell Natalie, i guess this can wait until its a decent hour of the now i probably won't be able to go back to sleep.<br>"So what is this incredibly important news you have to tell Natalie?" Rex asked " your gonna tell me aren't you, after all i am your Husband."  
>"Ok i'll tell you, i heard Marty's therapy tape. Roxy gave me this tape recorder and i listened to it, Marty changed the Paternity test Liam was never Brody's hes always been Johns." I explained<br>"What? seriously? so Natalie had to go through everything with Jessica because Marty changed the test. Wow" Rex said  
>"See i told you it was important, next time listen to your wife" I told him.<br>"Next time i will"

* * *

><p>"are we going to Vicki's or what, c'mon Balsom" I said<br>"Yeah i was just talking to Bo, seeing how Matthew's doing" Rex explained  
>"Well how is he any difference?" i asked<br>"hes doing better, but theres not much of a change." Rex told me  
>I really hope Matthew gets through this, hes just a kid he has a whole life ahead of him. We went to Vicki's, i knocked on the door.<br>"Hello Gigi its nice to see you." Vicki said  
>"you to,is uh..Natalie here?" i questioned<br>"Yes, shes upstairs why?" she asked  
>"Gigi has something to tell her" Rex said<br>"Ok well shes here, i'm sure she'll be glad to see you both." Vicki said  
>We went upstairs, and to Natalie's room.<br>"Hey Natalie" Rex said  
>"Hi Rex, Gigi what are you guys doing here?" Natalie asked<br>"I have to tell you something, its important" i replied  
>"um..ok what is it?" Natalie murmured<br>"you know the tape recorder that you had when Marty pushed you off the roof."i questioned  
>" yeah i know what your talking about, but i never did find out what was on it, it was blank when we realized it could have been the same tape recorder." Natalie explained<br>"Well when i had it, it was not blank so someone must have gotten to it after they found me."  
>I said<br>"Thats what John thought." Natalie said  
>"Do you guys have any idea who it could have been?" Rex asked<br>"Wish i did, they must have erased whatever was on the tape cause they didn't want anyone else to hear what it said." Natalie responded  
>"I know what was on the tape" i said<br>"What?" Natalie exclaimed "you listened to the tape?"  
>"yes i did, it was Marty's therapy session. She told Dr. Bahari she changed Liam's Paternity test to say that Brody was Liam's father when in reality John is, it was never Brody." i explained<br>Natalie just looked shocked.  
>"You ok there?" Rex asked<br>"umm...yeah i'm better than ok. I need to talk to John right Now" Natalie said  
>"Ok go ahead" i said<br>"thanks Gigi" Natalie murmured & hugged me.  
>"No problem" i replied<br>"Thank you guys, really for coming over here and telling me this i appreciate it." Natalie said walking out of her room.

* * *

><p>Natalie's Pov<br>Liam is John's, Liam's, John's i can't believe this. Thats the only reason John didn't wanna be with me he couldn't forgive me having another mans baby, but Liam is his we can be together now. Brody! oh my god, how am i gonna tell him hes gonna be devastated. I'll tell John first, then Brody, ok.  
>I went to John's apartment.<br>"hey Natalie what are you doing here?" John asked  
>"I came to see you, i just found something out from Gigi" I said<br>"What did she tell you?" John responded "how is she doing since shes got out of the hospital?"  
>"That was the first time i've seen her since she left the hospital" I said " she seemed good though"<br>"Well i'm glad shes ok" John said  
>"Yeah me to, and Rex is so much better now that Gigi is ok" I said " but anyway what i came here to tell you."<br>"Well what is it c'mon just tell me"  
>"John...you are Liam's f-father not Brody, Marty changed the test." I told him<br>'H-how did Gigi find that out?' John asked  
>"she had the tape recorder the one we found at her crime scene she listened to it" i said<br>"Thats all i ever wanted, was Liam to be mine, i can't believe he really is" John murmured  
>"i know" i said " i wanted Liam to be yours to." John just hugged me tightly.<br>I didn't want to move away from him, but i have to tell Brody he has to know.  
>"John" i whispered " i have to talk to Brody"<br>"okay, go i'll see you and Liam later" John said  
>"Yeah definitely, see you soon" I said as i was leaving, but before i left John kissed me.<br>"bye Natalie" John said  
>"yeah bye." i said and left<br>finally things were getting back to normal around here. i went over to Brody's.

**Authors note: i don't know if this is gonna be the last chapter or not well see. Jolie and Balsco.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: chapter 3 enjoy, please read/review.**

Ch.3

Natalie's Pov  
><em>How can i do this, Brody's gonna be crushed. I wonder what everyone else is going to think about this, Jess, Mom and Dad. <em>  
>On my way to Brody's i saw Roxy.<br>"Natty, honey what are you doing here?" Roxy asked  
>"Hey. I'm here to talk to Brody.." I replied<br>"What are you talking to Brody about, is it something important?"  
>"Um...yeah its really important, its about Liam." I told her<br>"Liam, is he ok?" Roxy questioned  
>"Yes, Liam is fine. Its about Brody being Liam's father" i said<br>"I'm not really following here, whats going on?"  
>"Liam isn't Brody's baby, Liam is John's" i explained<br>"What? when did you find this out?" Roxy asked  
>"Just a little while ago, Gigi told me she had the tape the one me and Marty were fighting over on the roof. The tape we found at her crime scene." i responded<br>"Can you imagine what if Gigi wasn't ok, than you would have never figured this out" Roxy said  
>"I didn't even think of that, i'm sure somehow i would have though, since Liam is John's i think i would have realized that he looked like John not Brody." I murmured "Or i hope i would have realized, John's already missed out on so much, it would be horrible for him to lose out on anymore time."<br>"Well i better let you talk to Brody, good luck." Roxy said  
>"yeah i think i'll need it." i sighed<br>I Knocked on Brody's door...no answer, i tried again, still no answer. _Where could he be? i really need to talk to him this is to important to just wait to tell him later._

* * *

><p><span>Rex's Pov<span>  
>I walked into the Buenos Dias and saw Brody<em>. i wonder if Natalie has talked to him yet, i assume she hasn't.<em>  
>"Brody, Hey" i said<br>"Hi Rex"  
>"So...Have you talked to Natalie yet?" i asked<br>"No...Why is everything ok?" he questioned  
>"Natalie's fine if thats what your worried about. You should call Natalie she has to tell you something" i said<br>"Do you know something..something that your not telling me?"  
>"...Just talk to Natalie, sooner rather than later." i told him<br>"Ok...i will"

* * *

><p>Brody's Pov<br>_Was it just me or was Rex acting strange? I better talk to Natalie._  
>I pulled out my phone and called her.<br>Natalie: Hey Brody i need to talk to you  
>Brody: Yeah Rex said you did<br>Natalie: Rex? he didn't tell you anything did he?  
>Brody: What? no why?<br>Natalie: No reason...umm...can you come to the apartment so we can talk?  
>Brody: Can you just tell me whats going on?<br>Natalie: This is not an over-the-phone kind of conversation, just come to the apartment.  
>Brody: Ok i guess i'll see you soon.<br>Natalie hung up.  
><em>I really need to figure out whats going on here, Natalie was acting weird to and its not a phone conversation that doesn't sound good at all. what the hell is going on.<br>_I went to the apartment, when i got inside Natalie was sitting on the bed.  
>"Ok Natalie, tell me whats going on."<br>"Brody i don't know how to tell you this..."Natalie muttered  
>"It can't be that bad just tell me what it is i can handle it " i told her<br>"I'm not really sure if you can, thats what i'm worried about." she said  
>"Natalie, tell me whatever it is well get through it."<br>"Yeah its not something we can work through" Natalie said  
>"what do you mean? what is it.."<br>"Brody...L-Liam isn't- hes not, umm...Brody your not Liam's father John is..."Natalie explained  
>"What? Natalie what are you talking about you know i'm Liam's father is think some kind of sick joke?" i said<br>"Its not a joke, Brody its the truth i'm sorry." Natalie whispered  
>"No its not the truth!" i yelled "it can't be"<br>"It is i'm sorry Marty changed the paternity test John has always been Liam's father we just didn't know it." Natalie told me  
>"How did you find this out? did Marty tell you because you know you can't believe anything she says." i replied<br>"No Gigi told me, she had the tape, you know the one at her crime scene that didn't have anything on it. she listened to it, it was Marty's therapy session she told Dr. Buhari that she change the test." Natalie said  
>"This can't be happening" i murmured <em>the whole reason i erased the tape was so Natalie would never find out the truth. so we could be a family with Liam.<em>  
>"Brody i'm so sorry i can't even begin to know how your feeling right now."<br>"What does this mean for us? Natalie are we still gonna be together?" i asked  
>"I-i uh...i'm sorry"<br>"So your gonna go back to John now that you know hes the father of Liam now that he'll take you back?" i said  
>"I should..go" Natalie whispered<p>

**Authors Note: Hope you liked it i'm open to any suggestions! Please review. More chapters on the way.**


End file.
